Ghostbusters
"Ghostbusters" 'by ''Ray Parker Jr. is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancers '''Classic In the Classic routine, they coaches are basically, from left-to-right, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The sweat coach is a teenage girl; her hair is black and curly, and is tied up with a bandana. She wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Ghostbustersswt coach 1 big.png Background Classic The background looks like the night. Around is a lot of purple and white smoke, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There's a house outline from time to time. Stay Puft also appears during the routine. Sweat The background in the sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is one Gold Move for each of the coaches in the classic routine. Each of these gold moves are done one at a time, going from Peter to Slimer, and they're done during the whole line "I ain't afraid of no ghost, I hear it likes the girls, I ain't afraid of no ghost, yeah yeah yeah yeah!." * P1: 'Dr. Peter Venkman shows off his gun. * '''P2: '''Dr. Egon Spengler slowly swirls his gun around, and then slowly raises it up. * '''P3: '''Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz steps up and quickly shoots his gun left and right. * '''P4: '''Slimer points up and down. GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Gold Move 1 (P1) GhostbustersGM(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Gold Move 1 (P4) 'Sweat There is one Gold Move in the Sweat routine. In the sweat version, the girl does a quick hop and then the "GET UP!" signal with her hands during "Yeah yeah yeah yeah!". GhostbustersSweatModeOnlyGoldMove.png|Only Gold Move 'Mashup' There are two Gold Moves in the Mashup. Gold Move 1: 'Kneel on your right leg and make a circle with your right arm (Crazy Christmas). '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your hands on your knees and then shake your knees (Disturbia). CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Move 2 (Disturbia) Mashup ''Ghostbusters ''has a Mashup which can be unlocked in the month of February. Dancers ''(No Repeats): *'Ghostbusters (Sweat) '(JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *The Power (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Move Your Feet(JD2) *Fine China (Both Versions) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Starships (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Ghostbusters is featured in the following mashups: Sweat * ''Best Song Ever'' '''(Fitness) * ''Blame It on the Boogie'' * ''Candy'' * ''C'mon'' * ''Feel So Right'' * ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' * ''It's You'' * ''Just Dance'' * ''Miss Understood'' * ''Starships'' Trivia *This gameplay appeared in the trailer for a very short amount of time. *The Slimer dancer's costume is actually colored blue and the glove is actually colored yellow so it won't blend with the green screen, then it's edited so the costume is colored green and the glove is colored purple. *This song is from the movie of the same name. *This is the first song to have one playable dancer that doesn't have any legs. ([[Oh No!|''Oh No!]] has two, but they are both unplayable.) *This song is one of the several songs to have a dancer that is not colored white. *This is the first song to have characters from movies/television series as the dancers/the costumes, the second was Nitro Bot, the third is [[Prince Ali|''Prince Ali]]'' and the fourth is [[Let It Go|''Let It Go]]. *At some parts the dancers look like they're doing the ''Macarena'' dance. *This is the second song to have fire/lightened line effects, the first being is'' Die Young'' from Just Dance 4. *The avatars for Slimer and Dr. Peter Venkman exist, but don't appear in the game for availability (similar to players 1, 2, & 4 of ''Prince Ali''). Instead, it uses a regular white ghost icon. * In the background of ''Happy'', there is a woman that looks similar to the Sweat dancer. * If you play as Slimer on the Xbox 360/One or the PlayStation 4 (camera), you still have to move your legs like the other dancers to get goods and perfects, even though Slimer doesn't have any legs. * The song reuses a move from ''Dynamite''. Gallery ghostbustersjd2014.jpg ghostbusterssweat.jpg|Sweat Screenshot 2014-10-19-14-08-27-1.png ghostbusters.jpg|Ghostbusters Ghostbustersswt cover generic.png|Ghostbusters (Sweat) SJOP41 0c3faf8d 14.png|Mashup ghostbustersp4.jpg|The Slimer costume which acts as a blue screen Beta version.jpg|Beta version (darker Slimer). ghostbusters pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ghostbusteravatar2.png Ghostbusteravatar4.png ghostbusters!opener.png ghostbusters!menu.png ??? Avatar.png|Available avatar Videos File:Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters File:Just Dance 2014 - Ghostbusters - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Ghostbusters (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Ghostbusters_(Buster_Version)_by_Ray_Parker_Jr._5*_Stars